


Please don't( stand so close to me)

by ifitships_isits



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Student! Darcy, Teacher! Bucky, Teacher! Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a straight A student, top of her class.  So, why is she failing AP American history?  Steve plans to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't( stand so close to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was suppose to write A/O porn, but got stuck. Which made me think of Buck. Add that to the song that was playing when it happened, and BAM! This.

Poor Darcy was devastated. Her whole school career had been filled with outstanding work. She had achievement after achievement, soaring through high school with a wicked determination, always at the top of her classes. Until his class. Mr. Rodgers had started that school year as the AP American History teacher, and the bane of Darcy’s existence. Not that the material was difficult. No, it was the man himself. 6’4”, broad shoulders, blonde hair and an all American smile.   
He was the talk of the school, with both the staff and several students, both male and female going out of their way to flirt with the young teacher. He was always very careful to avoid any sign of impropriety, going as far as to talk the principal to give him an assistant teacher to help him in the classroom. Darcy groaned to herself. Mr. Barnes, “call me Bucky” made it so infinitely worse. The dark haired former soldier was getting his teaching degree from the local college and friends with Mr. Rodgers. He was easygoing and called Mr. Rogers Steve. They quite often would get lost in war stories they had heard growing up together, and shared a few from their own time in the service together. Her grades had started to drop before the beautiful man had made his appearance, and hit rock bottom when he had began to help Steve by taking over a few chapters in the middle of the year. She couldn’t focus in class, instead sat daydreaming of the two men in various forms of undress, and of the things they could do to her. Her notes were barely more than a few words and scribbles she managed at the end of class when the bell finally drew her from her dirty thoughts. The final straw came when she got back a test which was covered in red ink.  
See me after class. Was written at the top in Mr. Rodgers neat script.

 

The final bell of the day rang, releasing the other students from school, as Darcy slowly packed up her backpack, dreading what she would hear from Mr. Rogers. She suspected she would be asked to withdraw from the class. She had done well on the papers, but she had failed almost every test in the last few weeks, sinking her grade lower and lower.   
The classroom had cleared out, leaving only Darcy and the teacher.   
“So, Darcy. Can I ask you a few things? If you don’t feel comfortable answering, you don’t have to, but I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on.” He crossed in front of his desk, taking off his glasses and rubbing them absently with his shirtsleeve as he sat on the edge of the desk. Darcy drew a deep breath, trying to get it out at all once.  
“I have to drop this class.I know. I just can’t concentrate. It’s too hard.” She kept from blurting out why, giving herself a self high five for her control and bit her lip. She heard a small growl come from Roger’s office as he stood and stepped in front of her before she could get to the door. 

“I’ve checked with your other teachers. You have the talent and the intelligence. You are at the top of your class. Your essays are wonderfully written and researched thoroughly, but also entertaining and informative.” He put one hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. “ If you leave now, I’ll have to give you an incomplete.”   
“Steve, let the girl go. If she wants to throw away a class, she’ll still do fine. The girl has her reasons.”   
Bucky walked out of the office, leaned against the door, looking up though his long bangs. He usually wore it in a silly man bun during school hours, sometimes even hiding it under a cap. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off his muscular forearms. His tie was still on, but he was unbuttoning the top button, loosening his tie a bit.  
Darcy watched his hands the whole time. When Bucky noticed her staring, he cocked his head and laughed.  
“Really?” He shook his head. Darcy swallowed heavily.   
“What?” Rodgers turned and asked him.  
“She wants one of us, Steve.” Darcy looked towards the door, blushing heavily.   
Steve looked at her, his eyes raking over her body. He could see her knees shake a bit. He tightened his grip on her, and watched her pupils dilate.  
“Both of us.” Bucky corrects himself.   
“Darcy?” Steve asks.  
Darcy bit at her lip some more, trying to find a way out of this embarrassing moment. Her face was quickly becoming a mess. So were other things. She brushed her thighs together, trying to hide it by adjusting her skirt. Bucky stood up and slowly walked towards them. He slide up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, steadying her. She sighed as she felt his muscles firm behind her, his other hand sitting tantalizingly on her thigh.   
“Darcy, is that true?” Steve’s voice takes on a husky tone, and she can almost hear the hesitation in his voice. She nods. Bucky reaches behind him, locking the classroom door and blocked the window. He returned his hands to Darcy, using his hand on her thigh to slowly grip her skirt, pulling it up, exposing her pretty pink panties to Steve.   
He leaned over her shoulder, whispering into her ear.   
“Steve needs you to use your words, darling. But I can read between the lines. You gave your intentions away in your writing. Did you know you can learn a lot about someone by what they write. You write your intentions in that notebook. I’ve noticed. You think we can help her Steve?” He looked sharply at Steve, pausing and nipping at Darcy’s ear, causing her to moan. “ I’m sure she’ll be a good girl in class from now on, won’t you, Darcy?” He addressed the last part to Darcy as he ran his hand under the edge of her panties, tapping his fingers over her mound. She let out a breathy “Please.” Steve stood there dazed.   
“Please what, Darcy. Come on girl, what do you need?”   
“Please touch me.” She barely got out before she moaned again as Bucky slid one finger over her clit, shaking in his arms, as his kissed the back of her neck gently, resting his fingers on either side of her clit and rubbing until she rushed to her first orgasm.   
Steve walked over and kissed her hard, as Bucky eased his hand out from her panties. He licked one clean, then, as an afterthought, offered the other to Steve as he let her up for air.   
Steve greedily sucked it in, licking the taste.   
“Want more…”   
“Shouldn’t we take this to the office, at least?” Darcy found her voice. Both men groaned.   
“Is this the dream you were telling me about, Steve? Because I think I’m having it too.” Bucky ground his erection into Darcy’s ass, the feel of the cold zipper startling her. She bucked forward, into Steve’s tented slacks.  
“That makes three of us.” Darcy stutters out as she feels Steve lifting her out of Bucky’s grip. She wraps her legs around his hips as he carries her to the office, Bucky hot on their heels. When they got inside the windowless room, Steve kicked door closed and pinned her to the door with one hand.   
Bucky started talking as Steve slowly unbuttoned her school shirt and pulled it from her skirt expertly with one hand, keeping the other on her shoulder.   
“See, Steven here likes to take control. You ok with that, Darcy? Remember, use your words, doll. Stevie here enjoys your voice.”   
“Oh, god.” Darcy moaned as Steve drooped to his knees in front of her, flipping her skirt up and running his hand over her core.  
“She’s so wet, Bucky.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of her mound through her soaked panties. He looked up at her, thumbing at the edge of them. “You ok with this?” He said, hesitating. Bucky cleared his throat. Darcy got the point.  
“Please. Steve. I want you.” Steve grinned up at her, sliding off her panties and tossing them to Bucky. Bucky smells them, and stuffs them in his pocket. Steve brings both hands back to her core, gently parting her lips and kissing her clit. She can’t help it, she bucks hard at the contact, and Steve leans back.   
“Buck, you thinking what I’m thinking? This one is squirmer.”   
“The redhead in Germany?” Bucky asks, moving closer, unbuckling his belt and taking it off with one smooth motion.   
“Yeah. She seems the type.”   
Steve pulls her close, and she can feel his breath on her mound as Bucky slides between her and the door. He pins her hands behind her back, pressing her hand at his zipper. He pauses, and removes her hand long enough to undo the zipper , and takes his cock out. She instantly realizes what he wants, and when Steve pushes his tongue to her clit, she grabs Bucky’s cock and wraps her hand around it. She can’t move much, but she holds her hand closed, allowing the feel of everything to overwhelm her. Bucky fucks up into her hand as she squeezes.  
“God, yes. Steve, the girl is a natural.”   
She feels Steve’s grin as he dips his tongue lower, bringing his thumb to her clit as he circles her entrance, dipping in for a taste. Bucky trails kisses along her shoulders and neck, whispering encouragement as Steve works her over, lapping at her folds, groaning she writhes against them both. When Steve eases a finger inside, she flicks the head of Bucky’s cock with her thumb.   
“So good, Steve, please, keep going, just like that. I need.. I want..”   
Bucky groans into her shoulder. “Go on, girl. Tell him what you want. Be a good girl.” She feels herself tip over into orgasm at his words, crying out.  
Steve stays right there, as her pussy pulses around his finger.  
She slumps against Bucky, feeling his erection smearing precum over her asscheeks.   
“I think she’s a little tight, Buck. Don’t want to hurt her.” Steve says. Bucky, looks at him over her shoulder. He whispers into Darcy’s ear.   
“What do say, girl? You think we should stop? We don’t have to go any further, if you want.”  
Darcy rolls her head, starting to recover from her high.   
“If one of you doesn’t fuck me, I think I’m going to die.” The men groan, and Bucky bites her neck, causing her to arch against him. Buck lets go of her hands, bringing them up and removing her shirt completely. He unhooks her bra, throwing it on top of Steve’s desk. He cups her tits, delightfully pinching her nipples as Steve stands up.   
“She’s perfect.” Bucky says, looking at Steve, moving his hands over her body, grinding his erection into her ass again. Steve growls and crowds them both into the door, pinning her between them again. Darcy runs her hands over Steve’s bulge, working her hand at the zipper. She gets him out, and bucky lifts her off her feet. She lines up with Steve, and Bucky slowly lowers her onto Steve’s cock. Steve holds her steady, and Buck’s hands move back to her breasts.   
As he enters, stretching her open, she starts to babble.  
“I want both of you. I want both of you to fuck me. It’s all I can think about in class. I can’t concentrate, can’t even think when one of you leans over me to check my work. All I can imagine is you, both of you, inside me, making me cum.” Bucky tweaks her nipples as Steve stills, trying not to push in all at once.   
“So fucking tight….” Steve says, teeth grinding as he holds back. Darcy’s eyes roll back in her head as she feels so full as Steve bottoms out inside her. When he pulls back, Darcy lets out a whine.   
“God, she’s made for us, isn’t she Steve?” Bucky says, rolling her nipples in his fingers as Steve pushes back in. Darcy gets used to the stretch, and Steve begins to get a rhythm, sliding in and out as he pushes into her tight heat, panting and growling.   
“So good, Bucky. You’re going to love it.” Bucky bucks her onto his cock, moaning himself.  
Steve seems to lose it at that, speeding up. Darcy eyes glaze over as she cums again, and Steve buries himself deep as his follows her, feeling her squeeze him inside her. Bucky moves his hands to hold her up again, her knees completely going out from under her. Steve leans over her shoulder, kissing Bucky.   
“Your turn, Bucky.”   
Darcy sighs, watching them out of the corner of her eye.   
“So fucking hot.”   
Steve pulls out, and she whines as she feel his seed leaking down her thighs. Steve drops to his knees again as Bucky adjusts his grip, under her thighs and spreading her open as he lifts her onto his cock and enters her swollen pussy from behind. Steve brings his hands up, supporting her and licking up her leg, cleaning up his mess as Bucky pushes in. their fingers entwine as they hold her open and Bucky fucks into her as Steve laps at her exposed folds, likcing and sucking every drop Bucky pushes out as he fucks into her, occasionally licking Bucky’s cock as it dives into her. Bucky is bigger than Steve, and she’s glad Steve went first as she feels Buck stretch her open further, Steve’s tongue lathing at her center. She grabs at her own tits, trying to recreate what Bucky had done, but it’s too much. She gives up, curling her hands into Steve’s hair as she rides the sensations the two men are giving her. She peaks, digging her nails into his scalp. He growls into her pussy, pushing his tongue beside Bucky’s cock. Bucky begins to speed up, whispering into her ear again.   
“That’s it girl. Cum for us. We want to feel you. Steve wants to taste every drop you can give us. He’s been talking about you for months. I just had to see for myself. And you’re every bit as beautiful as he said. We talked about it, but never thought we’d get a chance.” Steve groans again as he replaces his tongue with a finger, moving his lips to her clit. She feels as if it's too much, starts to shake her head.   
“Too much, I’m gonna….” Buck buries himself in her as Steve sucks her clit, and Darcy almost blacks out as she cums again. She can barely feel Bucky’s release inside of her, head falling as Steve gives a few light licks to her clit. She feels completely boneless as Bucky withdrawals, and Steve catches the combined taste of them on his tongue. He licks her overly sensitive pussy clean as she tries to wiggle in their grasp.   
Steve pushes her legs higher as he makes sure she’s completely cleaned before he taps Bucky’s wrist. Bucky slowly sets her back on her feet between them, holding her as she can’t stand on her own right now. Steve stands, peppering her with soft gentle kisses along her neck, as Bucky whispers soothing words in her ear.   
“Now, do you really want to drop the class? Because I’m pretty sure we can work out your concentration problems.”   
Darcy laughs.   
“No, I think I can get a handle on it.”  
“Good. I’d hate to lose such a talented student.” Steve kissing her. “Your essays are the highlight of my week.”   
Bucky chuckles.   
“You ever think of going into Political science in college? Your take on the Red Scare and its effects on the current fight for gay rights was fasinating.” 

Darcy blushes. “It’s just a few observations on how deeply fear is ingrained in society at governement levels to control social norms.” She shrugged.   
Steve picks her up, carrying her to his desk and seating her in his office chair.

“I’ve never seen it that way. But it’s an interesting theory. Tell me more.”  
Bucky just shook his head and settled into a chair to listen to them.


End file.
